


imcoming1

by Peigonisgood



Category: gugugu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	imcoming1

1.一个叫简成蹊的omega决定去死

简成蹊招了个男妓。

一个小时前他正准备烧炭自杀，地下室最顶端的窗户缝都已经用毛巾填补上了，他突然想在死前跟别人上个床。

这让他不由想到在特殊监狱的三年里，给维序派政府高层做过情妇的狱友追忆起性爱的美妙，总会提到别的alpha。他说做爱一定要找alpha，就算是beta，被beta操和被alpha操也是有区别的。简成蹊住在贫民窟与普通住宅区交界的地方，门口的缝隙里三天两头会滑入提供性服务的名片，上面印着露骨的身材照，配字是“性感omega只为你绽放”，或者“部队退役alpha，一夜七次不下床”。简成蹊每次看到这种粗俗的小广告都会直接扔，但他门口地上那张就是今早滑进来的，他也没想到自己有一天真的会打个电话过去，还特意强调，他要真的alpha。

然后他把窗户和门缝隙里塞着的毛巾一条条收回来，他本来还想整理一番这个东西少但摆放杂乱的地下室出租屋，但只把散落在床上和桌椅上的衣服叠放回衣柜，他就放弃了，躺在床上，昏睡着等待那个人的到来，约莫一个小时后他听到有人敲门，他挣扎地爬起身拧开门锁，见到那人的第一眼他就能确定，这个人散发出的气味不是伪装喷雾或香水，而是真正的信息素。

这确实是一个货真价实的alpha。

alpha很高，几乎挡住了他全部的视线。简成蹊对这种完全压制的身高具有本能的恐惧，往后退了一步就要关门，alpha比他眼疾手快，无须用力，轻轻抓住简成蹊的手腕，就制止了他的动作。简成蹊的新伤都在手掌和手指上，他吃痛地抽回手，蹙起的眉头不仅仅有见到陌生人的惊慌。

他真的很慌，慌到都忘了自己才是嫖的那一个，他付钱，他才是老板。

那个alpha恭恭敬敬地叫了他一声“先生”，然后把门带上。alpha的动作很轻，门锁落定的声音很小，没有再刺激简成蹊脆弱又敏感的神经。这个地下室也很小，床就在简成蹊身后，简成蹊特意换了新的床单，灰色的，要是弄脏了也不会特别靡丽。

他和alpha一起坐到了床沿，没有得到允许，alpha并没有触碰他任何一寸肌肤。简成蹊床头放着一瓶没喝完的酒，他拿起来灌了一大口，然后用衣袖擦擦嘴角，问alpha他应该怎么做。

alpha没有立即回应。沉默里他们对视了好几秒，简成蹊看着alpha俊朗的五官和面庞轮廓，他自身都难保，还想着这样的人当男妓，可惜了。

“这取决于您想让我怎么对您，”alpha道。他说话的时候，简成蹊有种他身上的信息素更浓郁的错觉，那是松香，历经千万年岁月沉淀后的琥珀才会有的清香，底层的alpha很少有这么清冽的信息素味道，几年前简成蹊去参加上流社会的茶会沙龙，那里面的Alpha如果用香水掩盖自己的原始信息素，十有八九会选择这种香。

但眼前这个alpha的信息素是从内而外散发出来的，如果不是在这个老旧的破地下室里，简成蹊绝更愿意相信他是哪个豪门的世家子，而不是干出卖身体勾当的低贱mb，但这种类型的mb总比名片上的油腻身材好，简成蹊习惯性地搓手指，隔着纱布，十指的疼痛依旧连心，他恢复了些许镇定，冲alpha 摇摇头，说自己也没有什么主意。

“你想怎么对我都可以，只要别太疼，我很怕疼。”简成蹊坦诚道。  
alpha一顿，问：“您是omega吗？”  
“曾经是。”简成蹊微微侧身，露出苍白纤细的后颈，那里原本应该有未被标记的腺体，但现在只剩下一道淡去的旧伤疤。

“那请问…”不知为何，alpha的声音突然变得有些沙哑，“您能感受到其他人的信息素波动吗？”  
“可以，我能闻出你的信息素是琥珀的松香，”简成蹊说着，抽了抽鼻子，“但我自己不会受到影响，我也没有发情期，我……”  
他抬头，眨着眼，睫毛颤抖得像落入蛛网的蝴蝶：“我曾经跟一个人上过床，但我没和任何人做过爱。”

alpha的喉结动了动，再开口，语气还是一如既往地柔和：“这么说关于做爱，您是第一次。”

简成蹊点头：“可不可以不要用‘您’，我很不习惯……你叫我……叫我什么都行，omega也可以。”  
“那可以知道您……你的名字吗？”像是表示诚意，alpha先自报家门，“高新野是我真名。”  
“简成蹊。”他慌慌张张的，也不提防一个男妓会有几个真名。  
“那做爱的时候，我可以叫你成蹊吗？”  
“都可以。”简成蹊面露赧色，他开始脱自己的衣服，但却因为手上的伤笨拙得解不开口子，高新野便再次握住了他的手腕，轻轻地，不触碰内侧并未痊愈的明显用利器割过的伤口。他俯身要亲吻简成蹊的时候，简成蹊惊恐地躲开，他以为即将到来的只是下半身的运动，没想到对方还会附赠一个吻。

“成蹊不喜欢被亲吗？”高新野问。简成蹊没有给他确切的答案，只是脸颊上的红晕更甚。alpha也没有刨根问底地挑逗，而是如捧至宝地将他放平在床上。alpha脱外套的时候简成蹊看到了标签，饶是他现在头昏脑涨稀里糊涂的，他对那个牌子依旧有深刻印象，同样记忆犹新的是四年前那场酒会，他默默地听那些权贵子弟讲穿搭装扮，有人说什么蓝血啊奢侈品的，只要有钱就能买到，但想要那么一件内里有手工刺绣的衣服，是有权都未必排得上号的。

“你真的是电话里那个价格吗？”简成蹊还是怕，不相信他真的是个mb，倒还真有可能是部队退役的。但alpha并没有停下手上的动作，尽管没有脱下最贴身的那一件，那匀称又有力的身材在廉价的白织灯下依旧晃眼的像一幅被晕染的油画，美得绝不应该出现在此时此刻此地。alpha没有回答他的问题，只是极尽安抚地在他耳边说了声，别怕。

他随后开始做漫长的前戏，腺体的丧失让简成蹊的身体迟钝又无趣，他不会像其他omega 一样容易被alpha的信息素轻易撩拨，连一些beta都要比他敏感、熟稔性爱。某种程度上来说，简成蹊的身体也是敏感的，但不是对快感，而是疼痛，高新野已经极尽耐心扩张了，但性器探入后蹂躏穴口的风吹草动依旧让前戏积累的酥爽荡然无存。

他们最终没做到最后，简成蹊太疼了，乳头是软的，前面也没有吐露出任何前列腺液，后面除了润滑没有一点春水。他哭着求高新野出去，包着纱布的手徒劳地抓他的肩膀和胸肌，企图摆脱他的控制，从这个骑乘的体位逃离出去。高新野如他所愿，尽管粗长的阴茎依旧硬挺，他很照顾雇主的情绪和意愿，摘了避孕套后还抱着简成蹊去清洗残留的润滑。地下室里的简易卫生间也很小，只有一个淋浴头，高新野让他抬起手放到自己肩上，然后调好水温，非常细致地帮简成蹊洗了个澡。

简成蹊原本想拒绝，他们都是赤身裸体，高新野依旧勃起的性器让他恐惧，但自从他用小刀划伤手心和手指后，他有快一个星期没洗澡了。地下室里没有任何镜子，但他能想象自己的蓬头垢面，就这样毫无形象的自己还能让高新野硬到现在，可见这个alpha确实天赋异禀，肯定受不少嫖客好评。简成蹊自己体会不到性爱的美妙，就会好奇别人的，他还是想自杀，人之将死，想说什么话都有了胆量，他就问高新野，他以前跟多少omega做过爱。

他问这话的时候高新野在帮他洗头发，泡沫沾到了眼角，他就一直闭着眼。高新野听到后手上动作很明显地一停顿，简成蹊心中又生出恐慌，刚好睁眼，他听到高新野平静地反问。

高新野问：“你是指做爱还是上床？”

简成蹊想说这两者难道不是一样的吗，但话到嘴巴，他想到这个区别还是自己先提出来的。他唯一的性爱经历是在进入特殊监狱后的第一个月，一个他一无所知的alpha占有了他。这是omega监狱的明文规定，当抑制剂无法缓解被关押的omega的发情期，出于人身安全考虑，监狱可以给单身的omega安排不具名的alpha度过发情期，这让omega监狱在坊间流言里成了权贵的天上人间。但经历过的简成蹊知道，这些alpha都是忠于国家的现役军官，性交于他们而言仅仅是完成国家托付的任务，沉溺于性欲无法自拔的omega再怎么渴求标记，他们也不会给，只是公事公办地帮助舒缓。简成蹊遇到的那个alpha也是这样，他其实还想再熬一熬，但抑制剂已经用过量，再死撑也不会有什么好转。他于是就被蒙上眼，稀里糊涂地和一个alpha做了三天，特殊的药剂让他的身心都一片漆黑，使他分辨不出alpha信息素的味道，只能感受到那气息在肌肤上游走。到最后他一直掉眼泪，沉沦于被发情期勾起的兽性欲望，也为这场屈辱的、毫无主动性的欢爱哭得撕心裂肺。

好在这种欺侮只有一次，又过了一个月，他用磨尖的牙刷底部刺入自己的后颈，所有人都以为他是想自杀保外就医，但只有简成蹊知道，不管自己能不能出去，他义无反顾地选择刺入腺体，是真的不想再做一个omega了。alpha的信息素不再对他有影响，他不会再因为腺体激发的动物性去跟别人上床，他也同时失去了享受性爱的能力。

高新野用毛巾擦了擦简成蹊的眼角，然后继续冲洗他柔软的黑发，并模棱两可地给出一个答案：不多。

简成蹊觉得他肯定是自谦了，但也许这个年轻人也才刚入这行，性爱于他而言依旧美妙，而不是像工作一样枯燥，不然也不会对一个只给得起两个小时费用的嫖客如此耐心心细。

“那有omega找你吗？”简成蹊又问。

“有。”这回高新野没有犹豫。这年头ao群体早不像一百年前那么稀有，加起来也有世界总人口的三分之一，但贫民窟里住着的还是九成九的beta，高新野说接过omega的客，那肯定是在别处快活。

“omega……”简成蹊也不知道该问什么，“我虽然没跟alpha做过爱，但我写过。不过他们得先是互相喜欢的，他们互相尊重了，才会做……”  
他笑，反正闭着眼看不到高新野的表情，他也不羞涩，自顾自地讲，“我那时候还没经历过，连录像片都没看过，所以我就写我想象的，他们心意相通，浑然难分。我……我有读者的，我的读者，喜欢、期待我写的故事。”  
高新野擦头发的手一顿。简成蹊没留意到，还是继续问：“那个跟你上过床的omega，他都会找mb了，性观念肯定很开放，他肯定也很舒服吧。”

“我不知道，”高新野道，“但我本意是希望他愉悦。”

他说完后，花洒的喷水声就是一停，高新野把扶着他出浴室，坐在床上，然后用毛巾给他擦拭。末了他还给简成蹊梳头发。简成蹊好久没碰梳子了，他不觉得疼不是因为头发没打结，而是高新野的动作细致而温柔。  
温柔到他一阵恍惚，好像他招的不是男妓，而是久别重逢的故人。


End file.
